


Petopher and Vibrators Request

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Requests from my Teen wolf blog being moved from Tumblr





	Petopher and Vibrators Request

“Fuh…Fuh….Fuuuck, I can’t anymore,” he gasps as the man hovering over him only chuckles.

“Just a little bit longer baby, you are doing so good.”

Peter only huffs two breaths in quick succession before gasping and squeezing his eyes shut against the pleasure. Tears have formed in the corners and are slowly making there way down his temple. Chris leans over him licking them into his mouth and whispering sweetly, “just a little bit more,” before pressing the button on the controller next to him.

The vibrator that has been pressed against Peters prostate for what has to be over an hour and has already caused 3 deliriously good orgasms hums louder, the buzzing increasing as Peter throws his head back on a wail. His already oversensitive body pushing that sweet boundary of pleasure/pain.

Chris watches carefully. Everything from the way the wolf’s body tenses to the way his eyes flash from human to creature and back again fascinates him; and he knows even if he is lucky enough to keep the wolf by his side there will never be enough time to learn, memorize, everything he wants about this fascinating creature.

Chris has been hard since Peter came the first time and the more he watches the wolf squirm the worse it gets. “ar…ah….ARGENT!” Peter growls out as Chris once again changes the settings on the vibrator to a steady pulse. Chris leans down to capture his lovers lips in a kiss that’s more teeth than anything, the wolf letting out a pained moan as Chris nips on his bottom lip.

“Don’t come again until I say, do you understand?” Chris asks sitting up to straddle the wolf.

Peter only nods, but then has to slam his fist into the headboard, nails coming out to rake across the wood as Chris slowly starts to slide Peter’s slick, aching cock into him.

Chris is still wet with a mixture of come and lube from their earlier session and feeling Peter’s cock slipping inside the wet heat of him has him pushing down harder and faster than he intended taking Peter to the hilt as the wolf curls in on himself with his effort to not come.

“Please..”

It’s barely a whisper, and Chris doesn’t think he would have caught it if he was any farther gone, but given his current state he smirks down at Peter and clenches his muscles around him watching as Peter’s abs spasm with his restraint. “Have you finally resorted to begging wolf?”

Peter tries to give an indignant glare up at Chris but when Chris only rises pulling Peter’s cock almost sll the way out of that clenching heat before slamming back down Peter can only scream, “Yes, fuck, please…please god just…”

Chris leans over Peter capturing both of the wolfs hands in his own as he licks a stripe across Peter’s face; a twisted imitation of the wolf himself, “Say it, let me here you say it and I’ll give you what you want wolf.”

Peter arches into the hold Chris has on his hands and clenches around the hard vibrator inside him trying to hold back, but he is beyond begging and would give the hunter anything he wanted at this point if he would just end it.

“Please…. _Christopher_.”

Chris lets out a deep groan at hearing his name spill so desperately from Peter’s mouth. He gives the wolf a quick peck on the lips before sitting back up. Before Peter can protest Chris sets the vibrator on its highest setting and starts to ride the wolf in earnest. Peter grabs Chris’ hips with clawed hands and curls up again trying to fight the duel sensation of the vibrator inside him and the tight, clenching heat of Chris surrounding him. It’s too much though, and he is far too sensitive, and in a few more thrusts from Chris Peter is coming harder and faster than he ever thinks he has; coating Chris’ insides and feeling his knot form and slip past Chris’ tight rim before pumping more and more come into the man.

Chris moans at the feeling of Peter’s knot and only rides him harder, Peter clawing down his thighs at the oversensitivity that is overriding his body. Chris angles his hips so the head of Peter’s still pulsing cock brushes over his own prostate as he takes his cock in hand jerking it hard and fast; wanting to come around Peter’s knot. After a few more agonizing minutes of Peter writhing beneath him Chris can feel his own orgasm build as his balls begin to draw up and the tight knot in his back and stomach threatens to release. Chris comes grunting Peter’s name as his ass clenches thard around Peter’s knot.

Peter lets out a small cry at the pressure as his knot releases more come into Chris and the vibrator inside him continues to buzz. “Christopher…Christ…Argent stopstopstop, please.” Through the haze of his own orgasm Chris reaches over with a clumsy hand and turns the vibrator off. The second it stops buzzing Peter’s whole body goes slack. He is covered in sweat and panting so hard Chris would be worried if he was a normal human. Chris for his part, gently moves to rest atop Peter, unable to pull away until his knot goes down.

“Well…” Chris huffs, “that was…”

“mmmmmm” Peter grunts in agreement, “next time though, your the one with the vibrator.”

Chris only smiles down at Peter’s closed eyes, “whatever you say Hale.”

Chris takes Peter’s hand, smiling when he hears their matching rings clink together before he lays his head on the wolfs chest to wait. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
